HeartBeat
by phuthee
Summary: Kirishima is running a fever feeling all needy and guess who is there to nurse him through it? His beloved Yokozawa of course!
1. Chapter 1

`I`m home.` Kirishima voiced as he entered the genkan and Hiyori hopped cheerfully along the hallway to greet him.

`Welcome home, papa. Are you okay? you look a little pale.`Hiyori could`t help but notice the weary look on her father`s ever so cheerful face. Kirishima was quick to wash his daughter`s doubts away as he knew how worried she could get. `I`m fine Hiyo-chan, I just have a slight headache thats all. Might be the sudden change of weather. How was your day?

Did you have fun cooking with oniichan?`. Hiyori seemed to have forgotten her worries and swing back to her cheery self. `Yes papa, we made my special curry today and Oniichan helped me a lot as usual. Arigatou ne, oniichan!`.

Yokozawa was just entering the hallway after finishing things up in the kitchen to greet Kirishima feeling relived that he is finally home. Not that he would ever admit it.  
>`But Hiyo had already finished making it halfway when I got home so I barely helped you. Welcome home! Change and come and I`ll set the table.` He greeted Kirishima trying best to hide the excitement in his voice. He didn`t had the time to talk to Kirishima the whole day due to his busy schedule and was only able to exchange texts to inform that he will be heading home and got replied back that Kirishima had some business to attend to with Kyou-san and will be returning home right after. Kirishima gave a warm smile at Yokozawa`s greeting and nodded his head as he disappeared to his room to change.<p>

All three of them were on the dinner table and Yokozawa suddenly noticed the wearied and pale look on Kirishima`s face which suddenly got him worried. `Are you alright Kirishima-san? You look a little pale. Did the meeting go well with Iujin sensei?  
>`Ah, yes that was fine I guess. I just have a bit of a headache thats all. Well, I actually had it since morning but I didn`t really care but seems like it refused to go away. So I got some medicine on the way home just in case. It`s nothing really.` Kirishima said with a carefree smile.<br>`If you say so`, Yokozawa gave him a sharp look. `Papa why don`t you eat quickly and take the medicine soon so you will feel better`.  
>`Hai hai..Hiyo, its nothing really though you too`. He didn`t see the four eyes being rolled at him in concern.<p>

`Hey, don`t even think about reading that damn manuscript. Just go on and lie down for a bit, at least until the medicine sink in`.  
>Yessir! He obeyed immediately and disappeared in to his room. `That was fast. He should be really not feeling well`. Yokozawa thought to himself.<p>

`Hiyo is everything ready for the trip tomorrow? It`s almost 9 o`clock now. Now you don`t want to keep them waiting, do you?``No no oniichan, I`m almost done here`. After doing a double check she patted her pet on the head. `Sora-chan, be a good boy and behave until I return tomorrow evening okay? Papa, I`m heading out. Please get well soon!` Hiyori was to join with her best friend and nabour Yuki and her family on a picnic the day after and had got permission from her father to stay overnight with them so they can leave early tomorrow seeing its the weekend. `Hai Hiyo, take good care of yourself and be a good girl. I will see you tomorrow.` He walked her to the doorway and Yokozawa was ready to see her off to Yuki`s house. Watching his 2 favourite people in the world disappearing in to the night he sat on the couch as he felt his legs giving up. Man, this headache sucks!

Yokozawa returned after a while to see Kirishima dozing off on the sofa. `Hey, didn`t I tell you to go and have a rest. That headache is only going to worsen lying there just go to your bed and lie down already.`  
>`Wanna join me?`<br>`Hah? for what? You need is a good sleep now so go. I`ll finish up cleaning and come and see just to make sure that you are not dead or something.`  
>Kirishima gave that look which made Yokozawa`s heart sink but he quickly turned around and stormed off to the kitchen.<p>

Yokozawa stirred in his sleep and suddenly woke up to realize that he had napped on the sofa. He had fallen asleep while waiting for Kirishima and its been almost 2 hours since he sat here, he noted looking at the time. May be he would just knock at the door and see if he is alright. The guy was having a headache after all but he didm`t want to disturb his sleep knowing how bad he needed it.  
>Kirishima-san, he almost whispered when he entered the room. Kirishima had his eyes closed and stirred in his sleep.<br>Yokozawa! Mmmmm..  
>He got a bit closer as Kirishima called out his name and he suddenly got a bad feeling.<br>Hey, I`m right here. How are you feeling now? You don`t have a fever now, do you?` He could`t help but swipe his hand on Kirishima`s forehead. It was very hot. Way too much.  
>`Hey it seems like you are running a fever. Wait, let me get the thermometer.` He rushed over to the side cupboard on the living room to find it. `I`m going to take your temperature so please be still okay?`<br>`Hmm..yeah. I do a feel a bit dizzy but I`m sure its nothing.`  
>The Thermometer beeped. It read 38 celsius and he sighed with relief. `You are running a mild fever it seems. Do you have any cooling sheets?`<br>`It`s not necessary really. It will go away. Please stay here Yokozawa!`  
>`It won`t go away unless you do something about it. Let me check Hiyo`s room for some.` He returned with an unused pack of them and put a sheet on Kirishima`s forehead and suddenly Kirishima gripped his hand.<br>`Oi! what are you doing?`  
>`Just stay by me, will you? All I need you to do is stay by me and it will be alright.`<br>`Yeah right, enough with the whining. I`m here now anyways.` He could`t ignore the guy twice besides he was feeling kinda bad for him and he got this sudden urge to soothe Kirishima`s pain away. Hell, he actually looked kinda adorable being all helpless like this. Yokozawa was snapped back to reality by Kirishima`s voice.

`So will you nurse me to health Takafumi?`  
>`Hah, who would do that?` He opened his eyes looking at Yokozawa in such a hopeful way which made his heart clench and making it really hard for Yokozawa be unkind to him.<br>`I will be here if you need me. Just let me know if you need anything okay?`  
>`Will you hold my hand Takafumi?` There was that tone again which made Yokozawa`s heart beat faster.<br>`Why on earth would you need me to do that Kirishima-san. Please close your eyes and go back to sleep will you? The fever will only get worsen if you keep tiring yourself like this.`  
>`Please? Will you hold it Takafumi? I need to feel you dammit! I just want you close to me. Is it too much to ask?` Although he sounded irritated the expression he wore was surprisingly tender.<p>

`Jeez! Are you always this needy when you get sick? Here, I`m holding it now so please close your eyes and sleep.`  
>Kirishima closed his eyes with a content smile on his face. He dozed off for like five minutes or so Yokozawa thought.<p>

`Will you still be by my side If I were to die?`  
>`What a hell kind of question is that? Don`t be a child now. It`s just a small fever.`<br>`I know, but I just want to know.` He tightened the grip on Yokozawa`s hand and placed it on his chest. Yokozawa was dumbfounded by this and he could only feel the sound of Kirishima`s heart beating through his chest. He suddenly became numb with the feel of it and reflexively pulled Kirishima`s hand with his own and placed it on his lips and kissed it with such a fervour like he never want to let go.

`Yokozawa!`

He snapped back to reality and was now beat red as the shame took over him realising the depth of his actions showing his true emotions towards Kirishima. He prayed to god that Kirishima was merely mumbling in his sleep and hand`t seen or felt any of his actions.

`I`m so happy I could die Takafumi. Please stay a little bit longer like this!`

Obviously Yokozawa was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

'Okaerinasai goshujinsama!'

Yokozawa was greeted by Kirishima as he entered Kirishima's house now that he shared with the Kirishimas.

'Kirishima-San, don't scare me like that. How did you get here so early and what the hell are you wearing?'

'So I take it that you like what I'm wearing Takafumi?'

Kirishima was learing at Yokozawa with only a short and a Red apron on with White polka dots on it.

'Who said anything about liking anything?'

'Aww... I just wanted to give you a nice sexy surprise. So you don't like the costume or is it too much for you to handle?'

'What kind of stupid costume is that?' He glared at Kirishima but if he really had to admit Kirishima looked really sexy in it. Those muscular yet lean armed frame was clearly visible through the skimpy apron and looked very appealing on Kirishima much to his displease. The short was really short and his well defined thighs were clearly visible and Yokozawa licked his lips involuntarily at the delicious sight in front of him.

I see someone's excited. Kirishima didn't miss Yokozawa's gaze and grinned knowingly. Yokozawa blushed furiously at getting caught.

'Who is excited? The only person that is excited by this is you.'

'Aww just go along with it will you. I'm at your service today so let me take your coat off first.'

'Fine, whatever but I can take it off myself.' 'But it's no fun that way' Kirishima pouted.

They have not been intimate for a while because of their busy schedules with the Za Kan movie adaptation and it has really started to get both of them. Kirishima was looking for a moment to pounce on Yokozawa and Yokozawa too needed some kind of physical interaction with his lover/ boyfriend Zen Kirishima.

'What's the harm, Hiyo is on her school trip and it's just you and me here right now. Here let me.' Kirishima was taking his sweet time removing Yokozawas coat from the back without failing to swipe his fingers through his sensitive spots. And Yokozawa was very well aware of what's Kirishima is trying to do and he was just too excited to care for another retort so he just let him Kirishima have his way. So what do you want first Takafumi? He leans over and whispers into Yokozawa's ear almost touching his earlobe with his lips. Would you like something to drink or wanna get straight to the appetizer. He moves his hands down Yokozawa's torso and stop momentarily at his crotch and massages his hips suggestively. Yokozawa's hearts beating fast and he can feel all the heat pooling towards his lower part of the body and Kirishima changes this position just to catch Yokozawa's lips on his own forcefully. Mmm... They both moan into the kiss. It's been too long since they have tasted one another and it was intoxicating.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

'Wait wait wait... ' Yokozawa just couldn't surrender that easily as the tsundere he was.

'I'm afraid the waiting time is over my sexy master'. Kirishima was so in character and it only made Yokozawa grow more harder. 'Okay, since I'm the master you will have to obey my wishes right?' 'I don't like where this is going. But sure, whatever you want. I'm at your service tonight my master.' "Enough with the cosplay he said half halfheartedly. He did really enjoy the delicious sight of his partner, super accomplished, super damn hot Kirishima Zen but there was no way that he is going to let him know that. 'Have I always had the Hots for cosplay' he thought to himself. 'Probably not. There was a very good chance that he is feeling this way because this gorgeous man who oozes sex was doing this to him. This realization didn't help Yokozawa in this situation the least. He had never imagined that he would get turned on by a costume let alone a man wearing it. But he was utterly wrong as he now realized. He wanted nothing more than to grab this man and ravish him to no end then and there.

'So have you decided what you want my sexy beast bear of a master?' Kirishima whispered to his right ear almost touching it with his lips making Yokozawa shudder. 'Lets just move this to the bedroom'. "Oh so the costume can stay? I have to admit I was not sure whether you d like the idea at first. But now that I see you are into it let's take this to the bedroom. Wouldn't you want to try it in the kitchen though. It would be totally hot to bend you over the stove." 'Enough with the filthy talk you pervert." "But I'm your pervert and this pervert will grant any of your desires of the sexual kind tonight.' Kirishima leered at Yokozawa with a grin while unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Ok let's have it your way then" he boldly gripped Kirishima's hand and turned him backwards forcefully now that he was facing him backwards. The sight was too much to take. Kirishimas fine and firm ass was very visible through the tight short that he was wearing and it was staring at him daringly inviting him for some spanking or groping. He couldn't take this any longer. He has been waiting to feel him for too long. He was drawn like a bee to honey to that perfect butt and groped Kirishima from behind planting breathless kisses on his left ear. "Oh yeah, that's more like it. Grab them harder and let me feel you through the damn fabric.' "Kirishima was inviting him to make contact with his inviting butt by rubbing it with his huge hard on. And he was giving exactly what Kirishima was asking him of. "Rub it all over Takafumi. It feel so good". Both still had their pants on and Yokozawa wasn't sure what he was going to do next. The only logical thing to do here was to take his straining cock out of his pants, pull Kirishimas shorts down and take him rough and hard right there. He has been waiting for this moment for way too long. He was the one who always got fucked by Kirishima and it was pleasing as hell if he had to admit it but he yearned even more to get a piece of Kirishma's fine ass. He wanted to fuck him so hard for all his worth. He wanted to mark the man he loved, the love of his life deep inside as he had marked him countless times. Kirishima knew exactly what was on in Yokozawa's mind and was ready to go along with it. He was a fair lover after all. "Gosh do it Takafumi, give it to me harder and deeper. Fuck me hard and good." "Shut up you filthy pervert. That's exactly what I'm going to do to you.' He was getting even more aroused by all the dirty talk, both his and Kirishimas. It would have been really embarrassing in any other time but now that the tables have turned he was feeling a bit brave. But deep down he wondered whether he had always been into dirty talk.

He was still wearing his office clothes with few buttons undone when he pulled down Kirishimas shorts. "Hot damn. His cock throbbed impatiently getting a full look at Kirishimas twitching hole." "Good lord, what are you waiting for. Lube me up good and fuck me already." Kirishima was getting impatient.


	4. Chapter 4

div id=":u8" class="ii gt m14aa49a8e7313ce2 adP adO"  
>div id=":u7" class="a3s" style="overflow: hidden;"Yokozawa lazily opened one eye to the soft sounds of snoring Kirishima. Both were really spent after the steamy love making session they just had and both of them had dozed off in complete satisfaction. They had been yearning each other's touch for weeks and had finally got a chance to be intimate with each other to their hearts content. Yokozawa was ready to wince in pain as usual when he tried to move but there were no lingering aches in his hips much to his surprise. And then he remembered it was him who did Kirishima and not the other way around a few minutes before. Kirishima had been all game for Yokozawa to take control. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. To mark his lover partner, Kirishima Zen with his seed. To claim the love of his life, Kirishima Zen on his own. To connect with his soulmate deep down, Kirishima Zen. It had felt so darn good to fuck him senselessly on the ass. It had always been Kirishima who took control, at least until today. It wasn't a competition but it kinda felt good if he had to admit. He had been able to explore the deepest parts of Legendary Kirishima Zen. The great editor, his senior at work and not to mention a super hot hunk./div  
>div class="a3s" style="overflow: hidden;"Kirishima stirred in his sleep. Hey, do you like what you see? This damn guy! He wanted to retort with a crude remark at the self absorbed comment but instead all that came out was 'are you okay? You know, down there? Yeah, it feels strange but it felt really good. And plus I got to know how you feel when I do it to you. So yeah it was great! Thank you! What the heck? You don't have to thank me you idiot! It just happened and that's all that was. So you couldn't really resist my sexy butt after all? It's not your butt it was the moment. And you were so impatient so I just had to go ahead and take control. I see! My knight in shining armour! So you up for the next round to claim this irresistible ass my Knight? It's all yours for the taking tonight. Yokozawa felt his pulse inclining. I'm gonna do you so hard that you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow you big pervert. That's all I can ever ask for and more you highness! Fuck your pervert so hard and good again that he won't be able to see straight. And Yokozawa Takafumi complied, harder and deeper.div  
>div 


End file.
